Aventuras Idiotas
by fuckingfucktard
Summary: Atenção, o ministério da saúde adverte: essa fic contém coisas tão idiotas que podem deformar seu cérebro, se vc tiver um é claro. Uma cola bastão que vaza? O "presidente preto" do Japão? Um aterro sanitário no meio do oceano? Isso e mto mais na fic!
1. Esse livro não é meu!

Yo minna!

Eu sei que tenho que acabar outras duas fics.Na O Terceiro Uchiha, eu já tenho até o cap 9 pronto, só falta criar coragem pra digitar. A outra eu não tenho desculpa **ainda** xD.

Essa fic não é bem uma fic. Só estou escrevendo casos engraçados (do verbo idiotas) que aconteceram na minha sala com os personagens de Naruto.

Cada colega meu escolheu seu personagem. Por isso não estranhem se virem coisa como o Naruto falando alguma coisa inteligente ok.

No fim eu vou colocar a lista de quem foi quem na história.

Aventuras Idiotas

Capítulo 1- Esse livro não é meu!

Sh – Sasuke, empresta o dever ae!

Ss – De que?

Sh – Matemática.

Ss – Teve dever de matemática?!

Sh – Teve. Página 116 até 120.

Ss – Putz, cê tá zuano. Jura que teve dever?

Sh – Teve caralho.

Ss – Bora esperar o Naruto intão.

Chega Naruto

Ss – Ô Naruto! Empresta o dever de matemática ae!

N – Teve dever de matemática?

Sh – Da 116 até a 120.

N – A tá, eu fiz. _tira o caderno da mochila_

Ss - ¬¬' era no livro, baka.

N – A tá. _Tira o livro 1_

Sh – O outro livro, lesado.

N – A é... hehehe._Coloca a mão atrás da cabeça_. Aqui, ó._Tira o livro certo_

Ss e Sh - _Correm para a sala para copiar o dever_

Alguns minutos depois...

Ss – Cabei.

Sh – Quantas horas?

Ss - _olhando no relógio _Falta um minuto.

Sh – Merda, num vai dar tempo. Já sei. _Apaga as respostas, fecha o livro e o coloca na estante_ Qualquer coisa, eu esqueci o livro, hein.

Ss – "Isso num vai prestar."

Toca o sinal (que na verdade é um sininho vagabundo, mas deixa quieto).

Todos vão para a quadra, a pedagoga fala um monte de blábláblá e todo mundo entra nas salas.

Ai – Abram o dever.

Sh – Fessora, eu fiz, mas deixei o livro em casa.

Ai – Sei. _Passa em todas as mesas dando visto no dever._

Quando Aiérkanaj Passa em frente à estante, vê o livro de Shikamaru.

Ai – Shikamaru, você não tinha esquecido o livro em casa? _Mostra o livro, onde está escrito de todo tamanho o apelido de Shikamaru: Calanguin Brequis_.

Sh – É... é que... é que eu tinha esquecido o livro aqui na escola.

Ss e N - _Fazendo gestos de "se fudeu" para Shikamaru._

Ai – E você não disse que tinha feito o dever?Porque aqui não está feito? _Abre o livro na página do dever._

Sh – Er... esse livro não é meu não.

Ss e N - _Ainda fazendo gestos de "se fudeu"_

Ai – Sei. Pensa que professor é bobo né? Me dá a agenda.

Sh – Mas eu fiz. Esse livro não é meu! _Entregando a agenda_

Ss – Pô, véi, quando for enrolar um professor enrola direito. Se não você estraga a reputação da turma.

Aqui vai a lista:

Sasuke - Eu

Shikamaru - Pedro

Naruto - Marcio Júnior

Aiérkanaj - Professora de matemática (fiz um anagrama com o apelido)

Acho que são só esse né?

Em breve o próximo cap: O dia em que a cola em bastão vazou.


	2. O dia em que a cola bastão vazou

pois é, já temos um novo cap da fic!!

Só pra facilitar o entendimento, aqui vai a lista das abreviações no começo das falas e a legenda

Ss - Sasuke - eu

Sh - Shikamaru - Pedro

Ap - Apa Luane - prof de geografia (fiz um anagrama igual com a Aiérkanaj)

K - Kakashi - Guilherme

Sk - Sakura - Mitra

Legenda

Xx - fala do Xx

Xx - "pensamento do Xx"

Xx - _ação do Xx_

Acho q é só!

espero que gostem e deixem reviews!

Aventuras Idiotas

Capítulo 2-O dia em que a cola em bastão vazou.

Ap – Façam duplas.

Estava armada a confusão.

Sh – Ei, Sasuke! É nóis!

Ss – É nóis, mano!

A sala se organiza em duplas. A primeira dupla da direita é Sasuke e Shikamaru. Atrás deles estão Kakashi e Sakura.

Ap – Façam as atividades do capítulo 7.

Ss – O capítulo todo?

Ap – É.

Sh – Mas é muita coisa.

Ap – Num é não. Dá tempo de fazer hoje.

Ss – Shikamaru cala a boca e faz a atividade._Fazendo a atividade igual à um louco_. Cabei. Copia ae.

Sh - _Copiando a atividade igual à um louco_. Ô Sasuke, tem certeza de que o lugar mais frio da Ásia é o pólo norte?

Ss – Claro! Você nunca ouviu falar que os ursos polares migraram do pólo sul pro pólo norte porque o pólo sul era muito quente?

Sh – Os ursos polares vivem no pólo norte? Achei que fossem os pingüins.

Ss – Dai-me paciência. Copia essa merda rápido ae.

Enquanto Shikamaru copiava as respostas (erradas) da atividade, Sasuke se vira para Kakashi e pede que esse distraia Shikamaru.

K - _Cutucando Shikamaru_ Nossa, ou, comprei um jogo ontem, muito doido, teken 5, já zerei ele três vezes.

Sh – Ah cala a boca, seu viciado.

Ss – _passando cola no lado de fora da cola bastão de Shikamaru_ É, cala a boca.

Ap – Já terminaram a atividade?

Ss – Já. _vira pra frente_

Sh - _vira pra frente_

Ss – Ou, me empresta a cola.

Sh - _pegando a cola, que estava cheia de ola por fora e sujando a mão toda_ Mas que merda, Sasuke.

Ss -_ prendendo o riso, vira pra Kakashi_ Peguei um troxa! _aponta para a mão cheia de cola de Shikamaru_

K -_Prendendo o riso_

Sk – Ah nem vocês não tem nada pra fazer não?

Ss – Nem adianta tentar se vingar. _olha para Shikamaru, que embrulhava a cola para limpá-la e havia tirado a sua tampa_

Sh – Hehe... _Tenta passar cola em Sasuke, mas esse segura sua mão_

Ap - o que está acontecendo?

Ss – Nada não.

Sh – É, eu só tava embrulhando a cola._Tampa a cola e mostra para a professora_

Ap – E pra quê você estava embrulhando a cola?

Sh – É porque tava vazando...

Yo!

espero que tenham gostado!

Ah e só pra lembrar, essas histórias todas são verídicas, ou seja, aconteceram de verdade.

Respondendo às reviews

Lune-sama forever - xD tbm pensei q isso só aontecia na minha sala! tbm axo mto hilário e por isso resolvi colocar aqui! Aqui tá o segundo cap! espero que goste!

Em breve o próximo cap: A raiz dozenuma (?)


	3. O presidente preto do Japão ?

Yo, minna!

gomen pela demora! Tava morrendo de preguiça de digitar u.u

Bem, tá aí mais um cap.

Eu sei que tinha dito que o próximo seria o cap da raiz dozênuma, mas eu não sei em que caderno eu escrevi, então, vou deixar esse mesmo.

Á, mudanças na legenda!

o asterístico num aparece aqui, então:

Xx - Fala do Xx

Xx - _ação do Xx_

T Tenten Amanda

Sh Shikamaru Pedro

Ss Sasuke Eu

H Hinata Ana

K Kakashi guilherme

**Detalhe importante!!**

Na minha sala, só o léo é "preto" (sem reconceito ok?)!

**Outro detalhe importante!!**

Quando essa história aconteceu, quase toda a turma estava ensaiando a quadrilha!

Aventuras idiotas

Capítulo 3 – O presidente preto do Japão (?)

T – Ei, Sasuke, Quer dominar o mundo com a gente?

Ss - _Parando de escrever essa fic e acordando pro mundo_ Ahn? Que?

H e T – Vamos dominar o mundo?!

Ss – Bora! Tô dentro! Os Estados Unidos é meu! Ou os Estados Unidos são meus?

T – Tanto faz. O Japão é meu!

H – Europa!

Sh - _Saindo de algum lugar desconhecido_ Eu quero o Cazaquistão!

Ss – Tá, tanto faz.

K – Eu quero a Mongólia!

H – Ah! O seu país?!

Ss e T - _entendendo a piada_ Hushaushauhsas

Sh – Num intendi.

Ss, T, K e H - ¬¬'

Ss – Num é só o Kakashi que veio da Mongólia não u.u

T, K e H – Concordo.

Sh – Num intendi u.u

T – Tá, problema seu. Vamos bolar um plano _desenha um mapa "deformado" no quadro_

H – Cof cof... Isso era pra ser um mapa?

Ss – Keredo!

Sh – Dexa que eu desenho! _desenha um mapa ainda mais feio no quadro_ Agora sim!

Ss – O.O nunca pensei que um mapa pudesse ser tão feio! Por nada não, mas cê num acha que tá faltando a África aí não?

Sh – Á, é. _desenha uma coisa muito estranha colada na Ásia_. Tá ae.

H – Aqui, tipo assim, a África num deveria ser, tipo, meio separada da Ásia não?

T – E tá faltando o Japão!

K – Hsuhaushua.Até eu fazia um mapa melhor!

Ss – Duvido... u.u

T – Tá, dexa assim mesmo. _faz um quadrado no lugar onde, supostamente, deveria estar o Japão_ Aqui é meu.

K - _Faz um quadrado no meio da Europa_ A Mongólia, aqui, é minha.

Sh – A Mongólia fica aí?

K – Sei lá. Agora já foi.

Ss – Foi nada. _apaga o quadrado no meio da Europa e faz um círculo nos EUA e na Europa_ Aqui é meu. Nem vem.

Sh - _Faz um círculo no resto_ Aqui é meu!

K - _Faz um círculo na Oceania_ Sai que aqui é meu! _Sai da sala para ver o ensaio da quadrilha_

Ss – _Apagando o quadrado do Kakashi e fazendo um bem pequeno no meio do oceano_ Aqui é da Hinata.

T – Ei, Hinata, Vamos nos aliar e derrotar eles, aí o mundo vai ser nosso!

H – É, aí depois que eu te derrotar o mundo é meu!

Ss – Shikamaru, bora fazer uma aliança tamém!

Sh – Boa, aí quando nós derrotarmos elas eu vou querer o Japão. E vou ser o primeiro Presidente preto do Japão!

Yo, de novo, minna!

espero que tenham, gostado do cap!

para mim foi o melhor até agora.

Mandem reviews com a opinião de vocês!

Eu sei que já disse (ou pelo menos acho u.u') que todas as histórias são verídicas, aconteceram de verdade. De qualquer jeito, num custa lembrar!

**Todas as histórias são verídicas!!**

Não percam o próximo cap!! Aterro sanitário no meio do oceano!!

e não se preocupem, dessa vez eu escrevi na agenda, então num tem como eu perder o cap!

Se eu achar cap da raiz dozênuma, vocês (supondo que alguém esteja lendo isso) preferem que eu poste o aterro sanitário no meio do oceano ou a raiz doênuma primeiro?


	4. Um aterro sanitário no meio do oceano

Yo, minna!

Já tá aí o otro cap!

Esse cap é continuação do cap passado ok?!

foi mal num ter respondido as reviews, eu esqueci n.n'. Vou responder no final.

Lista dos personagens:

Ss - Sasuke - eu

T - Tenten - Amanda

Sh - Shikamaru

H - Hinata

esse cap aconteceu durante o ensaio da quadrilha, quem num tava participando ficou na sala.

**leia aqui para entender bem a história**

O número 24, no jogo do bicho é o número do veado. Geralmente, os gays são chamados de veados, logo, o número 24 é o número dos gays(nada contra, só estou falando pra quem não sabe)

O coelho Jack aparece em alguns perfis do orkut (como o meu), aparece o desenho de um coelho, escrito assim do lado: este é Jack, o coelho, ajude Jack em sua caminhada pela dominação global, copie ele em seu profile. Shikamaru e eu somos grandes adeptos do Jack.

* * *

Aventuras Idiotas

Capítulo 4 – O aterro sanitário no meio do oceano

Ss – Quando vós vamos por em prática o plano?

T – Depois da aula!

Ss – Nós vamos ter que lutar contra o Jack.

Sh – Vamos chamar ele pra ajudar nós!

Ss – Fechô!

H – Ahn... quem é Jack?

Ss – Olha no meu perfil no orkut.

Sh – _Subindo no banquinho_ Todo mundo cala a boca! Eu vou fazer um discurso de presidente do Japão!

Ss – Quer ver que esse discurso vai vira otro capítulo da fic?!

H – Com certeza!

Sh – Senhoras e senhores...!... Cabô!

H e Ss - ¬¬'

Sh - _escreve alguma coisa no quadro_ Qual pode ser meu número na eleição?

Ss – Vinte e quatro!

H – Menos um!

Sh – Boa, menos um!_ escreve mais alguma coisa no quadro_

Ss – Sai da frente preu ver a merda que você escreveu aí.

Sh - _Sai da frente_

Ss - _lendo _hsuahsuahsuhah

H – Eita, o que foi?

Ss - _quase chorando de rir_ Olha só o que o Shikamaru escreveu aqui: Vamos salvar o mundo! Jogue lixo em lagos e rios, assim evitaremos a formação de lixões. Vamos fazer um aterro sanitário no meio do oceano! Vote menos um!

* * *

Respondendo às reviews dos cap 2 e 3:

**Angel of the sand: **Que bom que você gostou! também achei o cap 2 mais engraçado!

**Lune-Sama Forever: **Escreve sim! Fics assim são bem legais (pelo menos eu acho)!

**Ana Luisa: **Também lembro desse dia! Hsuahusahusa Foi mto engraçado mesmo.

**Hinata Hyuuga: **Vlw! Que bom que vc achou legal! Pode mandar casos da sua sala, eu coloco eles quando num tiver caso da minha pra colocar (y), vai ser bem difícil disso acontecer, mas dexa quieto.

**Maiara: **Vlw! Que bom que você gostou!

**Tsunade Uzumaki: **xD que bom que gostou! Realmente, minha turma é mto xik! Cada coisa que o povo faz que nem dá pra acreditar! Bem, até agora, ninguém manifestou interesse na Kyuubi não, mas, também, quase ninguém lá conhece Naruto. Viciado mesmo só tem eu e o Gaara, que nem apareceu na história ainda.

**Uchiha JL: **Que bom que você gostou ( porque será que eu sempre começo a responder as reviews assim hein?? ¬¬') Claro que eu leio sua fic! Mas vou ter que fazer amanha senao minha mae me mata por ficar mto tempo na net... qnto a graça, não precisa se preocupar em fazer graça, dexa que um dia a inspiração pra comédia vai vir, ai e so escrever tudo que vier na cabeça! Acredite, isso funciona!

**Lune-Sama Forever: **xD que bom que você tá gostando e acompanhando a fic! Hehe, nós num deixamos nem um pedacinho do oceano sobrando...

**Angel of the Sand: **Bom que vc gostou! Continue acompanhando!

O próximo cap vou deixar vcs escolherem:

Raiz Dôzenuma (achei ela!!)

Um cateto angular dentro da circunferência (?)

Mandem reviews e digam qual preferem!


	5. A raiz dozenuma

Yo, minna!!

gomen pela demora... A semana tá corrida... Segunda acordei com uma puta dor d garganta e faltei d aula... Tá, tá, eu sei q isso num é desculpa... Mas eu tinha mta coisa pra fazer (tipo assistir power rangers fdp ¬¬)... Dá pra acreditar q na segunda tbm quebrei a tv? ¬¬ os povin da sala agora só me chama d cabeça-dura... Aff só pq a tv caiu na minha cabeça e nem fico um galo? Na tv fiko até marca da minha cabeça u.u ... Talvez eu seja um pokin cabeça-dura msm...

enfim a cap é pequeno, mas pelo menos num dexei vcs esperando mto... ou deixei?

ai vai a conhecida lista d qm foi qm:

A - Aiérkanaj - Anagrama com o nome da prof oks?

Ss - Sasuke - Eu xD

H - Hinata - Ana Luisa

Sk - Sakura - Mitra

Sh - Shikamaru - Pedro

K - Kakashi - Guilherme

ta ai o cap:

* * *

Aventuras idiotas

Capítulo 5 – A raiz dozenuma

A – Vamos corrigir o dever. Cada um fala sua resposta, começando da fila de cá. aponta para a direita

Ss - _Olha para Hinata, que está à sua direita_

H – _Olha para Sakura, que está à sua direita_

Sk - _Olha para Shikamaru, que está à sua direita_

Sh - _enfia a cara na parede ao olhar para a direita_ Ih...sou eu.

A – Vamos lá, Shikamaru. Número um, letra A.

Sh – Ahn... fessora, num quero falar não._Suando frio, pois não havia feito o dever_

A – Não, mas todo mundo vai ter que falar.

Ss - _desenhando a resposta no ar, do outro lado da sala e cochichando a resposta_ Raiz de índice doze de três...

Sh – _olhando para Sasuke_ "índice doze?" Ehr... dá... raiz dozenuma de três?!

A – Raiz dozenuma O.O' ?? _encolhe num canto da sala_

H – A fessora tá morrendo?

K – Não, ela só tá rachano os bico mesmo...

* * *

Kbô!!

pra qm leu lá em cima eu disse q o cap tava pequeno...

Respostas das reviews:

Lune-sama forever: Aí está o cap da raiz dozenuma... espero q tenha gostado xD. Qnto ao dominio do mundo, ainda não deu em nada u.u... Mas nós não desistiremos enquanto tivermos nosso fogo da juventude ò.ó7 !! loko?! O Shikamaru e mto é burro msm... mas dexa kieto né?

Illuminada: Vlw!! Mas eu realmente num acho q tenho mta critividade naum... Pra fazer essa fic so preiso escrever as coisas q acontecem na sala... E tbm tm uns povin q ajudam tipo a Hinata, o Shino (q so vai aparecer na historia qndo ele me entregar o cap dele q ele flw q ia fazer...), ai fik facil escreve uma historia né? Pra vc postar uma fic e facil: primeiro vc precisa se cadastrar. Depois vc digita sua fic no microsoft word e salva (isso e obvio ne?). depois q o primeiro cap da sua fic tiver salvo no seu pc, vc vai no seu login ( tm o botaozim no lado direito num c vc sabe, por isso to colokndo akk oks?) . ai, do lado esquerdo tem uma coluna, clica onde ta escrito: **documents**. la em documents vai ter uma parte escrito **Upload New Document, **vc clik em procurar e procura onde vc salvou a fic e clik. onde ta escrito **label **vc poe o nome do arquivo (no meu caso eu coloco: aventuras idiotas cap x) e clik em **submit document**. Depois vc vai em stories, no lado direito, quase embaixo do botao login, vai ta escrito: new story. Vai aparecer uns trocim escritos d laranja, vc clica em **guidelines**. La embaixo vai tr escrito assim **Yes, I have read and agreed to the content guidelines. **No meio dos trocim escritos em verde q vao aparecer, vai estar escrito please visit New Story e bla bla bla, vc clica na parte q ta escrito new story. Ai e so seguir os passos q vao ta falando la. C vc inda tiver duvidas, pode perguntar q eu tento explicar melhor ok?

Amanda: xD vcs vao tr q me ajudar com a história dos ministros, pq e mto grande, axo q num vo lembro tudo naum. u.u

Ana Luisa: hsuahsuahusa e msm. por isso q eu colokei akk. Nuss so lembro da kra da fessora, parecia q ia morre d tanto rir...( naum q isso fosse ser ruim, mas...) Tinha msm q ter tirado foto dos mapas viu... foi mto engraçado... xD

Jane Hyuga: realmente, o povo da minha sala e tudo sem-noção... um dia vc inda vai conheer eles pessoalmente... video nos fazemos mto ( na verdade sao gravações mal feitas no celular) o difícil e alguem lembrar d por no youtube...

escolham o proximo cap:

um cateto angular dentro da circunferência

o IDH

aviso q os dois cap são pequenos eu axo pq inda num ecrevi o IDH ok?

ja ne!

mandem reviews


	6. Especial Kakashi!

Yo, Minna!

Finalmente eu tô de volta com mais um cap.

Mas sabe como é... Nas férias eu num encontro com esse povo, aí num tem como ter cap novo... (rimou)

Mas para compensar, o cap de hoje vai ser dose dupla!!

Especial Kakashi!

Dois cap pelo preço de um, e ambos protagonizados pelo Kakashi (só que um é bem pequeno u.u')! xD

Espero que gostem.

**Aventuras idiotas**

Capítulo 6

Kakashi – Olha o meu despertador. _Pega o celular e poe no despertador._

Sasuke – _Chega mais perto para ouvir._

Celular – Acorda filho da puta.

Sasuke – Com é? Num deu pra ouvir.

Kakashi – Acorda filho da puta. Huahsuahsuha

Sasuke – Shauhsuahsua

Sakura – Dexa eu ver seu celular? _Terminando de comer biscoitos de polvilho_.

Kakashi – Não. Sua mão tá engordurada.

Sakura – Num tá não. Eu comi com a outra.

Sasuke – E desde quando biscoito de polvilho tem gordura?

Kakashi – Mas tem pó.

Sasuke – Pó num é gordura.

Kakashi – Então a mão da Sakura tá pozada.

* * *

**Especial Kakashi!**

Fessor (tô com preguiça de inventar um anagrama) - Me empresta seu cabelo. Vamo ver se agora dá. _Esfrega um canudo no cabelo de Hinata e coloca ele na parede. O canudo gruda na parede._ Deu certo. O canudo está eletrizado...

O canudo cai.

Alguém - Caiu.

Fessor - Agora ele perdeu a carga...

Kakashi - Ele está descargado!

Kbô!

Eu sei que os cap são pequenos, mas se forem muito grandes fica cansativo... e vai demorar muito mais u.u

Só nesse três primeiros dias de aula já escrevi 5 capítulos, a maioria é muito pequeno, mas eu vou colocando um especial aqui, outro ali...

Num precisam preocupar, o próximo cap num vai demorar muito... Talvez amanhã, pq já tô digitando, mas vamos ver...

Aff num vô responder review hoje não, tô com uma preguiça... Talvez amanhã... xD

Até o próximo cap.


	7. O brasileiro mais foda

Yo, minna!

Óia eu akk traveiz (nuss fiquei ouvino uma música que só fala isso! putz, o trem num sai da minha cabeça!)

sério msm, dessa vez eu demorei mais do que eu previa pra botar o cap novo... Mais sabe como é... minha cachorrinha (o nome dela é Shulipa) tá com o ouvido inflamado, aí toda hora tem que passar remédio... como sempre sobra tudo pra mim... E adivinha, ela tá que me morde aqui pq eu tô digitano ao invés de fazer carinho nela... ¬¬ aff cachorra manipuladora.

Noss ou, alguém aí já tentou explicar a história do naruto pra sua mãe? cara, é... difícil (na falta de uma palavra melhor) quando eu tava falano alguma coisa lá sobre Konoha, vira minha mãe e pergunta: é aquele lugar do Senhor dos anéis, né? Vey, eu comecei a rir, mas eu ri tanto que num sei o que os vizinhos devem ter pensado... (na verdade eu nem ligo tbm...)

Ah, eu vou apresentar pra vcs uma pessoa que vai me ajudar (num sei com o que): o Arthú! Eu e o Shikamaru que inventamo ele. Axo que era aula de física, ou então era recreio, num sei... (se alguém quiser saber como aconteceu, manda uma review falando que eu faço um cap especial pra isso). Pois é, aí tá ele!

_Entra arthu._

Arthu - er... oi.

Eu - pronto, já apresentei. Agora sai. C_huta Arthu._

Bem, é isso. Divirtam - se com o cap...

* * *

Aventuras Idiotas

Capítulo 7

Fessora – _entregando uma folha de atividade pra cada_. Olhem só, o Getúlio Vargas, que a gente vai estudar, foi eleito o brasileiro mais memorável. Escolheram duzentas das pessoas mais inteligentes do Brasil para votar. Se fosem pessoas normais, quem vocês acham que teria sido escolhido?

Shino – o Pelé!

Fessora – Também acho.E para vocês, quem foi o brasileiro mais memorável?

Kakashi – Hitler.

Shikamaru – Pau-Brasil.

Gaara – Fernandinho Beira-mar.

Shino – Pelé

Sakura – Collor.

Hinata – Mion e padre alado.

Sasuke – Pedro Álvares Cabral.

Hinata – Por quê?

Sasuke – Pô, o cara descobriu o Brasil! Imagina só. O Brasil lá bem dormindo aí vem um idiota e puxa as cobertas!

Yo, pessoal (de novo) hoje não vai ter cap extra pq ainda esse fim de semana eu vou por um cap triplo.

Arthu - Dexa eu falar!!

Eu - tanto faz.

Arthu - Er... oi, pessoal. Vocês preferem que

a) A fic seja atualizada toda vez que tiver cap novo (pode demorar um dia ou um mês)

b) quando tiver um cap grande ou mais de um pequenos (nesse caso a atualização pode demorar um pouco mais)

c) um cap por semana independentemente do tamanho

d) continue como está

Eu - votem por favor. Preciso saber o que vocês pensam! Ah, mais uma coisa, eu vou começar a estudar de manhã e de tarde (vou fazer um pré-cefet) e vou ter que fazer todas as outras coisas à noite, além do mais, tá começando semana se prova, então talvez eu tenha pouco tempo pra atualizar a fic, mas vou fazer o possível pra que haja cap novo toda semana (qualquer coisa eu sempre posso obrigar minha irmã a digitar pra mim...) É isso. Não se esqueçam de votar!


	8. Capítulo Quadrúplo!

Arthu - Yo, pessoal!

Eu - Sai dakk, praga. Eu começo falando.

Arthu - Ah, tá. Foi mal.

Eu - Aff ¬¬. aê, pessoal! Num falei que ia ter cap novo no fim de semana?

Nesse cap, tem 3, eu disse **3** extras!!

Num tenho mta coisa pra falar não. só isso mesmo. Enjoy the chapter

Aventuras idiotas

Capítulo 8

Shikamaru – Noss, ou, a professora do Genoma é doidinha! A gente tinha que falar qual era a vogal tônica, aí ela deu o exemplo do fui. Ela tá assim: fi ou fu? Aí todo mundo pensou bestera... shauhsua

Sasuke – hsuahsuahusa

Kakashi – E em Fdp? A vogal tônica é pê!

**Capítulo extra 1!**

Kakashi – qual é o feminino de faraó, Sasuke?

Sasuke – hn...

Kakashi – Faraoa!

Sasuke – Nada, sô. É faraá.

**Extra 2!**

Prof – gente, vocês tão acompanhando o Jornal Nacional? Aquelas matérias sobre a China? São muito interessantes! Eu vi uma da bicicleta, a mulher comprou uma bicicleta de quinze reais porque tava cansada de ser roubada!

Mi – o mais legal foi aquele negócio lá da chuva.

Prof – É mesmo. Pensa bem, o homem conseguiu fazer chover!

Shikamaru – Índio faz.

**Extra 3!**

Shikamaru -_ pegando a calculadora e sacudindo ela na frente do Sasuke_ Você está sendo hipnotizado...

Sasuke – Ah, tá. Vai nessa.

Shikamaru – você vai dá um tapa na Temari.

Sasuke - _dá um tapa na Temari_ E agora?

Shikamaru – Agora dá um tapa na folha da Shizune.

Sasuke – _Dá um tapa na folha da Shizune_.

Shikamaru – Agora você pega a borracha da Mi (esqueci de perguntar pra ela que personagem ela ia querer, então vai assim mesmo.) e taca no Shino.

Sasuke – Ai, sai fora.

Shikamaru – Hushauhsauhs.

Sasuke – Hsauhsuahusa. E agora?

Shikamaru – Agora você tá dispnotizado.

* * *

Yo, de novo, minna! Vou dar a palavra pro Arthu.

Arthu - Yo!Tenho duas coisas pra falar.Primeira: Vocês viram que hoje teve dois cap, né? 'xa eu explicar porque.Meus colegas tavam me enchendo pra olocar o cap 9, mas o cap 9 tem muita besteira, tanto que eu resolvi aumentar a classificação dele (atenção, só do cap 9, não é da fic toda) pra 14 anos, e eu não queria que quem tem menos de 14 tivesse que esperar uma semana pelo cap. Eu recomendo que você não leia o cap 9 se você não tiver muita maldade. E a segunda coisa que eu ia falar é que eu quero saber se vocês preferem que eu escreva assim:

Sasuke – Hsauhsuahusa. (sem legenda no final)

ou assim:

Ss - hsuahsuahs (com legenda no final)

É isso aí. Votem!


	9. A P saiu! classificação 14 anos

Yo, minna. Vocês repararam que hoje teve dois cap, né? o motivo tá lá no outro capítulo.

Eu repito, para aqueles que não leram a nota final do outro cap, que** a classificação desse cap é de 14 anos!!**

Aventuras Idiotas

Capítulo 9

Naruto – _Tentando abrir o corretivo_. Num dá!

Kakashi – Tenta com a boca.

Naruto – _Coloca o corretivo na boca e puxa, a tampa do corretivo sai e a boca dele fica cheia de corretivo_.

Todos – _Olham para ele._

Shikamaru – O que aconteceu?

Naruto – _Irritado._ É que a porra saiu!

Gaara – _Pensando besteira_. Eita, tá com a boca cheia de porra. É de quem?

Naruto – _Sem ouvir Gaara_. A culpa é sua, Kakashi!

Kakashi – Porque?

Naruto – Você quem falou pra eu por na boca.

Gaara – E você pôs, né?!

Naruto – Cala a boca, Gaara. Fessora, posso ir no banheiro?

Prof – Pode, claro. Vai.

Naruto – _corre pro banheiro_.

Todos começam a rir até que Naruto volta.

Prof – E então, Naruto, a pergunta que não quer calar. Todo mundo quer saber. A coisa tem gosto bom?

Todos – _Riem mais ainda._

Naruto – _Sem perceber a maldade da professora_. Num sei o que é pior, se isso ou se o sabão.

Shino – Eita, sabão também?

Naruto – Cala a boca.

Gaara – Ô Kakashi, se o Naruto ovular, a culpa é sua.

Kakashi – Hein?

Gaara – Vai que o Naruto aparece grávido aí...

Yo, minna!

Eu tava pensando em que colocar aqui, já que já falei o que tinha pra falar no fim do cap anterior, e, como não pensei nada melhor, vou colocar aqui uma poesia feita por mim, o Shikamaru, a Sakura e o Kakashi na aula de literatura. Não ficou uma maravilha não, mas acho que dá pra dar risada. O tema era o seguinte: Tinhamos que falar sobre algo que estava faltando perto da gente. Aí deu a maior confusão, eu queria falar sobre a falta de otakus aqui em Betim, Kakashi queria falar sobre a falta de gente jogano gunbound (um jogo online, pra quem não sabe), a Sakura queria falar sobre a falta de homem e o Shikamaru sobre a falta de mulher. Discutino, discutino, chegamos em uma conclusão: íamos falar sobre a falta de excursões. Esse ano, minha escola não fez nenhuma excursão ainda, e nós achamos que não vai fazer. Então, esse virou o tema. Lá vai a poesia.

**A falta de excursão **

A falta de excursão

É um problemão.

A gente não vai

nem pro lixão.

Ninguém aguenta,

o tédio que aumenta

a cada dia

com essa companhia

que, apesar de boa,

por muito tempo enjoa.

Ainda temos que aguentar

os meninos à gritar,

as meninas à brigar.

É uma confusão de endoidar!

Meu Deus! Que loucura!

Estamos à procura

de um passeio à nossa altura.

Enquanto ele não chega,

a gente se aconchega

nessa imensa tristeza.

FIM

Hsuahsuahsha fala sério, ficou engraçado, não?

Fui, pessoal.


	10. Quem é Branco?

Yo, minna!

Já tá aí o otro cap!

Esse cap é continuação do cap passado ok?!

foi mal num ter respondido as reviews, eu esqueci n.n'. Vou responder no final.

Lista dos personagens:

Ss - Sasuke - eu

T - Tenten - Amanda

Sh - Shikamaru

H - Hinata

esse cap aconteceu durante o ensaio da quadrilha, quem num tava participando ficou na sala.

**leia aqui para entender bem a história**

O número 24, no jogo do bicho é o número do veado. Geralmente, os gays são chamados de veados, logo, o número 24 é o número dos gays(nada contra, só estou falando pra quem não sabe)

O coelho Jack aparece em alguns perfis do orkut (como o meu), aparece o desenho de um coelho, escrito assim do lado: este é Jack, o coelho, ajude Jack em sua caminhada pela dominação global, copie ele em seu profile. Shikamaru e eu somos grandes adeptos do Jack.

* * *

Aventuras Idiotas

Capítulo 4 – O aterro sanitário no meio do oceano

Ss – Quando vós vamos por em prática o plano?

T – Depois da aula!

Ss – Nós vamos ter que lutar contra o Jack.

Sh – Vamos chamar ele pra ajudar nós!

Ss – Fechô!

H – Ahn... quem é Jack?

Ss – Olha no meu perfil no orkut.

Sh – _Subindo no banquinho_ Todo mundo cala a boca! Eu vou fazer um discurso de presidente do Japão!

Ss – Quer ver que esse discurso vai vira otro capítulo da fic?!

H – Com certeza!

Sh – Senhoras e senhores...!... Cabô!

H e Ss - ¬¬'

Sh - _escreve alguma coisa no quadro_ Qual pode ser meu número na eleição?

Ss – Vinte e quatro!

H – Menos um!

Sh – Boa, menos um!_ escreve mais alguma coisa no quadro_

Ss – Sai da frente preu ver a merda que você escreveu aí.

Sh - _Sai da frente_

Ss - _lendo _hsuahsuahsuhah

H – Eita, o que foi?

Ss - _quase chorando de rir_ Olha só o que o Shikamaru escreveu aqui: Vamos salvar o mundo! Jogue lixo em lagos e rios, assim evitaremos a formação de lixões. Vamos fazer um aterro sanitário no meio do oceano! Vote menos um!

* * *

Respondendo às reviews dos cap 2 e 3:

**Angel of the sand: **Que bom que você gostou! também achei o cap 2 mais engraçado!

**Lune-Sama Forever: **Escreve sim! Fics assim são bem legais (pelo menos eu acho)!

**Ana Luisa: **Também lembro desse dia! Hsuahusahusa Foi mto engraçado mesmo.

**Hinata Hyuuga: **Vlw! Que bom que vc achou legal! Pode mandar casos da sua sala, eu coloco eles quando num tiver caso da minha pra colocar (y), vai ser bem difícil disso acontecer, mas dexa quieto.

**Maiara: **Vlw! Que bom que você gostou!

**Tsunade Uzumaki: **xD que bom que gostou! Realmente, minha turma é mto xik! Cada coisa que o povo faz que nem dá pra acreditar! Bem, até agora, ninguém manifestou interesse na Kyuubi não, mas, também, quase ninguém lá conhece Naruto. Viciado mesmo só tem eu e o Gaara, que nem apareceu na história ainda.

**Uchiha JL: **Que bom que você gostou ( porque será que eu sempre começo a responder as reviews assim hein?? ¬¬') Claro que eu leio sua fic! Mas vou ter que fazer amanha senao minha mae me mata por ficar mto tempo na net... qnto a graça, não precisa se preocupar em fazer graça, dexa que um dia a inspiração pra comédia vai vir, ai e so escrever tudo que vier na cabeça! Acredite, isso funciona!

**Lune-Sama Forever: **xD que bom que você tá gostando e acompanhando a fic! Hehe, nós num deixamos nem um pedacinho do oceano sobrando...

**Angel of the Sand: **Bom que vc gostou! Continue acompanhando!

O próximo cap vou deixar vcs escolherem:

Raiz Dôzenuma (achei ela!!)

Um cateto angular dentro da circunferência (?)

Mandem reviews e digam qual preferem!


	11. O último fio de orelha

Aventura Idiotas

Aventura Idiotas

Capítulo 11

Hinata – Todo mundo tem um ponto fraco.

Sasuke – Eu não.

Sakura – Tem sim. Acho que é a cabeça, porque a Hinata vive batendo nela.

Hinata – Acho que você vai ter problema quando mais velho.

Sakura – É, de tanto que a Hinata te bate.

Sasuke – Nada. O tapa da Hinata nem dói.

Hinata – Dá um tapa na cabeça de Sasuke

Sasuke – Num falei.

Hinata – Também, foi com a mão esquerda. Bate com a direita.

Sasuke – Porque você num bate na Sakura?

Hinata – Ela me bate de volta...

Sasuke – Não seja por isso. Eu bato também.

Hinata – Seu tapa num dói.

Sasuke – Mas meu soco dói.

Sakura – Nuss, é mesmo. Você tem a manha de dexar os meninos todos roxos... E eu tenho a manha de dexar canela roxa...

Hinata – Uma vez você quase me aleijou... Dá um tapa no Sasuke. Isso é relaxante.

Sasuke – Que saco.

Sakura – Se você bater nele eu te bato.

Hinata – Noss, vou ter que ir de caneleira pra escola.

Sakura – Eu chuto onde num tem caneleira.

Hinata – Eu vou de armadura.

Sasuke – Nem a armadura pode proteger tudo.

Hinata – Eu vou com uma que protege até o último fio de orelha.


End file.
